Deadly Secrets
by Camii
Summary: CHAPPIE 3 UP!Ryou is changing into Bakura, and reliving his life, soon he’ll find out Bakura’s deadly secret.Will Bakura hide his secrets?PLEASE REVIEW! MY FIRST FIC!
1. Ancient Memories, Hidden Secrets

Camii: Please review, this is the first story I've every written (I know it has been released last, that is because I couldn't find it on my computer) PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SEND MY YAMI'S ON YOU!  
  
Hara & Heroku: Yup! We're gonna get you if ya don't review our pretty hikari!  
  
If I told you I loved you what would you say?  
  
If I told you I want you what would you do?  
  
Ryou is changing into Bakura, and reliving his life, soon he'll find out Bakura's deadly secret. Will Bakura hide his secrets? PLEASE REVIEW! MY FIRST FIC  
  
Chapter Ichi, Deadly Secrets  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura has kept his past well hidden from Ryou, but now weird things are happening.. Ryou's dreaming about Bakura's past ..and becoming the old tomb robber.. Bakura's trying to conceal his secrets and his love…but when a cloaked man comes and kidnaps Ryou he won't have too…or so he thinks. The cloaked mans servants come and tell him that if he doesn't save Ryou, he will die….Now the battle begins for Ryou and for his heart…   
  
~*~  
  
Ryou hid his face away into the shadows and pondered about his love of Bakura. It had never occurred to him that his dark was his soul mate. But, nowadays, Bakura was ever so secretive and mistreated Ryou. Ryou thought about why, but nothing came to him, sometimes he'd dream about Bakura's forgotten past. He never understood it much and didn't know much about his childhood or adulthood except that his parents were killed in their home by the Pharaoh's guards. He had never forgotten, Ryou thought, knowing of how Bakura resents the Pharaoh.   
  
~*~  
  
The bright Egyptian sun shone gold and Bakura's parents sat at home, playing with him. A knock came and Bakura's father answered the door. His expression slowly changed into horror, as little Bakura heard them say 'give us the ring'  
  
'no, I'm sorry, I can't'  
  
'you will'  
  
'I don't think so'  
  
The two guards seized his father and slammed him up against the wall. His mother let out a scream of horror.   
  
'let him go! Let him go!'  
  
Somehow his father took a free hand and threw the necklace to his mother and she told Bakura quickly to take it and run. Bakura obeyed running behind the house and hiding under a window. He heard screams, which then died down to whispers full of anguish and pain, and finally they died down. He heard the guards left and Bakura climbed through the window. The house was a mess, the struggle immense. Bakura looked around, and found his parents, both dead. He knew it was to late, he sat down quietly, as if not trying to disturb them, a opaque tear slid slowly down his cheek, then finally hit the floor.   
  
It was the first time he had experienced death. He soon would find out it wouldn't be his last. He held the Millennium Ring, asking himself why his parents had died for it and for him. The Ring gleamed as brightly as the Egyptian sun..  
  
~*~  
  
It was one of the three memories Ryou knew, Bakura tried to cover them up, but he knew he couldn't stop Ryou from dreaming, so he had just given up on trying to explain the dreams, and Ryou hadn't bothered to ask anymore. Sometimes he'd change into Bakura's past form, the old tomb robber, cold gray eyes and gleaming black hair down past his shoulders…  
  
The nights grew longer, as Bakura's patience became shorter…  
  
~*~  
  
'I can't stop it anymore, he is going to find out soon enough' Bakura thought moodily kicking a stone while he walked past Domino Park.  
  
There were many things Bakura didn't want Ryou to know, his heart was so cold, he rather it be left alone. He promised himself never to open his heart to anyone, not even to his soft, sweet hikari. But how Ryou was able to penetrate his high defenses to get into his memories, his horrible memories, he didn't know. How he was able to change into the old Bakura, he didn't know…the only thing he knew now was that he had to stop Ryou, for soon he'd know the two things he had fought all his life to stow away and keep in secret. A December's nights wind swirled the dead autumn leaves and sent chills down Bakura's spine. His shirt rippled as the wind swirled inside it…  
  
Bakura hugged himself and started walking home, he always took these late night walks to clear his mind.   
  
A hooded figure took small steps behind Bakura, careful to see where he was heading. His dark violet cloak billowed in the breeze, a golden item shone in the darkness. He hid behind a nearby tree and watched as Bakura turned the corner as disappeared from view.   
  
'old tomb robber you'll never see the one you love again.. That is as long as I'm around' A loud high pitched laugh escaped from his mouth, however Bakura never heard it.   
  
~*~  
  
Ryou paced nervously around his room, glancing out the windows. Waiting for Bakura's return. He hated it when Bakura left to go out for his strolls. He hated when the house was this empty…it always became dark and scary. Everything seemed to change, everywhere he looked, figures seemed to be emerging in the shadows…  
  
He glanced out once more, watching dark figure come down the street. He disappeared under the roof and Ryou gasped as he heard the door open…  
  
He froze, he couldn't hid anywhere…the intruder was walking up the stairs, coarse voice panting..he wanted to run but he stood in his place…mouth dropped in utter horror as his bedroom door opened…  
  
*~*  
  
What will happen to Ryou, & will Bakura reach him before harm does, & what are Bakura's two deadly secrets? PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO BAKURA AND RYOU!!! 


	2. The Kidnapping

Camii: Thank you to my reviewersss!!!!!  
  
Chapter Ni, The Kidnap,Deadly Secrets  
  
A cloaked man holding a Sennen Item stepped into his room. …His face was hidden in the shadows yet snatches of his olive skin were visible. Ryou felt the book he was holding fall helplessly to the ground, as he took careful steps backwards…he was trapped….a hoarse unused voice filed the room…roaring an Egyptian chant Ryou had never heard before, and in the blink of an eye both had disappeared…  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura opened the door, and heading upstairs he yelled Ryou's name. He noticed their bedroom door was ajar. He stepped closer, 'Ryou? Ryou?' No answer. He stepped into the room, everything was in its place except Ryou's open diary, he picked it up and read the latest entry…  
  
'December 14, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I haven't been writing, and I'm sorry, Bakura has just left leaving me alone while he went on his daily late night walk. I am sitting here writing to you..worring..I hope he comes home saf….'  
  
Bakura gasped, dropping the book with a loud thud.   
  
'He's got him…he's got him' he repeated, grabbing his head and pacing nervously around the room..  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed as finally Ryou awoke, the room was very dark as he adjusted his eyes. His wrists and ankles were all aching as he looked to see what was restraining him..the chains bound around his wrists and ankles had cut into his skin, and Ryou knew he'd be scared. The violet cloaked man stood next to an ancient alter, on it was engraved the Sennen Eye. Ryou could see that the man was holding a sharp blade which he was polishing with great relax.   
  
He stirred slightly as the man reacted, looking at him with great dislike, however Ryou could not see his face, the man turned away and continued polishing.   
  
~*~  
  
Bakura finally sat down, his face grim with worry. What is Malik killed Ryou? He wouldn't let him do it, but Bakura hadn't any plan to stop him, the only thing he knew was that if Malik had kidnapped Ryou..he would take him to the Shadow Realm..and Bakura didn't want to think of what would happen next…  
  
He got up and looked under the large bed, under it a golden box shone yellow as he controlled his shaking hands and slid it out into his field of vision. The box was very ancient…as soon as he had it out from under the bed it has stopped glowing. He looked at it, it was quite pretty and as almost everything he owned that was from his past, it had the Sennen Eye on it. He opened it as a cloud of dust escaped from it causing him to cough. He blew away the dust and took out the contents.   
  
First, there be a very old tablet with his families legends and a prayer for those who had perished that Anubius guide the dead to their other relatives in the afterlife( he read it, hungry for any words of his old language), second was his mothers old golden necklace, and third, lay his fathers old dueling sword, wound around it was beautifully red velvet as soft as Ryou's touch. He took out the sword with a careful hand as though it would break with a bad touch…The swiftly moved the sword around as if fighting an invisible opponent…his old memories came flooding back…  
  
The golden box was the only thing he had managed to salvage besides the Millennium Ring…he took the tablet and then necklace from his parents after they died..it brought tears to his chocolaty eyes..he wiped them away as he knew he could take this pain…he had taken more than this in his life..  
  
He placed the sword at his side, activated his Ring and disappeared into the Shadow Realm..  
  
*~*  
  
So what danger lies ahead for Bakura..and will he rescue Ryou or will he be too late…? Will Ryou discover one of Bakura's deadly secrets? 


	3. The First Deadly Secret Pt 1

Camii: Thanx Misura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter San, The First Deadly Secret Pt.1, Deadly Scerets  
  
Bakura stumbled as he found himself in the cold Shadow Realm, it had been quite awhile since he had been here, yet vague signs reminded him of his recent battle…  
  
~*~  
  
The Battle City had come to a close, as Yami and Yugi had emerged victorius, which no one had doubted greatly.  
  
A mild August's breeze shook the trees slightly as Yugi emerged victories from the Battle City tournament, Kaiba had dueled him in the last match, but he had regretfully given Yugi Obelisk. As for the others, they had fallen apart as a group, betraying Yugi…leaving for their own selfish needs…  
  
  
  
Bakura walked down the streets of a dark cold Domino City, he walked down a particularly dark street as he saw the glow of only which could be a Sennen Item. To his guess, it was the one, the only, Marik.   
  
'What do you want'   
  
'To challenge you to a Duel Of Fate, tomb robber'  
  
'I accept'  
  
The dark Domino street disappeared around them, now replaced by the dank walls of the Shadow Realm. Bakura drew his sword, as did Marik.   
  
'We fight for the right to live, tomb robber'  
  
The Duel began, as Bakura began fighting for his life. Marik was a skilled fighter, as he had expected, but he knew that he still had a life to live…he still had Ryou….he couldn't be defeated….he cornered Marik, as he sank down to the ground, dropping his sword…  
  
'you won't do it tomb robber' he spat out, 'you, unlike me, don't like the kill, you have to enjoy it'  
  
'Shut your trap Marik, I'll do it I swear I will' Bakura said, tightening his grip on the sword.   
  
Marik cheek was bleeding, as he wiped away the blood, continually pouring from the wound…he sat up…slowly taking his sword in his hand, Bakura backed away, ready to let him stand up. He wasn't going to kill Marik as he was so delightedly giving away his life, he wanted to kill him when he was fighting.   
  
Marik got up suddenly, catching Bakura off guard and slamming him into the wall behind them. Bakura quickly rebounded, pretending to trip him. Marik moved away, his attention not on Bakura.   
  
It was the golden opportunity.   
  
Bakura an towards Marik, sword ready at hand. He stopped right in front of Marik. The sword ripped through his insides…it was the most horrible sound he ever heard in his life…Marik stay suspended on the sword…his body now limp…his blank eyes looking at him…he took the sword out of his body…Marik falling with a thud on the cold bloody floor…  
  
He had certainly thought that he'd never had to deal with Marik again…  
  
How wrong he was…  
  
~*~  
  
He looked around, all was quite. He walked fast, turning ever couple corners, till he found a very large room. All around the room were Egyptian hieroglyphs, and he spotted the Millennium Alter, and then…  
  
Malik….  
  
He held his breath looking around the room for any sign of Ryou. He looked to his right…Ryou hung suspended on a metal backboard, held by rusty chains.. Bakura couldn't see his face but his body shivered as he looked at his cut wrists and ankles…blood seeping down into a pool at the base of the metal board. ..  
  
'Ryou' he whispered…'Ryou'   
  
He didn't even look up…he was probably already dead.   
  
He looked back at Malik who, by the looks of it was also brandishing a large sword, looking at his reflection, with a smirk on his face. Bakura stared at him, thinking about any possible plan. Malik's expression changed. His icy-cold voice brought shivers to Bakura's body.   
  
'so we meet again, Bakura' Malik said as he turned around, still not making eye contact with Bakura, his hands busy with the sword.   
  
'let Ryou go Malik' Bakura unsteady voice answered  
  
'I can't do that'  
  
'why not?' A temple in Bakura's head, throbbed painfully as he fought to keep himself calm.   
  
'without the blood of a hikari I can't bring back my dark'  
  
'you won't do it, I won't let you' Bakura spat, now taking out his sword and threatening Malik with its sharp blade..  
  
'I'm not scared of death, Bakura, I have nothing to lose, however, you, Bakura, have everything to lose' he cackled madly, dropping his polishing cloth and holding up the sword to Bakura's.   
  
He lunged it at Bakura, but he took a step back, coming closer to Ryou.   
  
'I'll give you a chance, Bakura, maybe you can free your hikari before you die'  
  
He walked to the alter, dropping his sword, Bakura looked shocked…  
  
He looked at Ryou, helplessly dangling…dying…  
  
He ran up to him, lifting his chin up with his fingers….Ryou whispered  
  
'please…Bakura…help me…free my soul…'  
  
Bakura nodded, holding to sword steadily and hitting the chains around the wrists of his hikari.   
  
~*~  
  
I look around, he is helping his hikari, both soon will die…  
  
He is cutting the chains that hold the hikari still…he has one left, and he can't cut it…its my chance….I walk behind him, slowly and quietly picking up the sword…walking behind Bakura…he still isn't paying attention…he gets ready to strike the chains again…I am behind him now….I lung the sword into his back…his sword cuts the chains…he stumbles…catching Ryou as he falls…he takes his sword….holding it to me as if it is threatening now…I laugh mentally…he stumbles to get up..leaving his hikari on the ground…his families sword in both hands…them trembling to keep steady…  
  
'I won't die…Malik' he said quietly, seems to me that it is hard to speak once his insides have been cut through…  
  
~*~  
  
Will Bakura live to tell the tall, or will he fall? Will Malik finish him off while he is wounded, or will he complete the ritual, leaving Bakura to die in a pool of his own blood? If Marik is returned to his bodily form…will they all survive his wrath….?  
  
…but evil always emerges victorious no matter how hard we fight… 


End file.
